<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brick by Brick by DarbyDoo22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137239">Brick by Brick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22'>DarbyDoo22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cora Hale Fixes Everything [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles keeps building up his pack while slowly chipping away at Scott’s. It’s far easier than he ever expected, especially with Peter at his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cora Hale Fixes Everything [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1572</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erica was nervous. She didn’t know what to expect from the meeting with Derek’s new alpha. It did nothing to help her nerves that Derek was picking them up instead of just giving them an address. </p>
<p> She was so focused on her thoughts she didn’t notice Isaac until he was right in front of her. </p>
<p>“Derek is here” Isaac said. His words shook Erica out of her thoughts. Now that she was looking for it, she could hear the familiar sound of Derek’s engine just outside. </p>
<p>Erica sighed. She grabbed her coat and followed Isaac and Boyd out to Derek’s car. </p>
<p>Once the three of them crammed into the back seat, Erica looked ahead at Derek, expecting him to say something. But no words were spoken as he started driving towards wherever they were going. </p>
<p>It was all so ominous. The more Erica thought about it, the more this all seemed like a trap. She hoped Derek wouldn’t do that to them, but now that they weren’t in the same pack, there wasn’t much guarantee of anything. </p>
<p>Erica was just about ready to jump out of the moving car when they pulled into a familiar driveway. Stiles’ house.</p>
<p>It was strange, but it definitely felt like less of a trap now, she thought. Especially with the Sheriff’s police cruiser parked behind Stiles’ Jeep in the driveway. </p>
<p>“I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but why here?” Erica asked hesitantly. Derek met her eyes in the rear view mirror and smiled. </p>
<p>“Like I said, we’re going to have dinner and meet the new alpha” Derek answered, as if it explained everything. Erica wanted to ask more questions but Isaac spoke up before she could. </p>
<p>“Does that mean Stiles is cooking? Oh man, that’s great. Stiles is the best cook” Isaac said. Erica just rolled her eyes at he comment. </p>
<p>She could feel the excitement from Isaac through their feint pack bond, and had no idea how he could be this relaxed about the entire situation. </p>
<p>They were going to meet a new alpha, to maybe be accepted into a new pack. Whoever this random stranger was, he didn’t know them. He had no obligation to accept them. Derek being in this new pack meant nothing if the alpha didn’t want them.</p>
<p>And if they didn’t get accepted, Scott would eventually figure out that they had tried to leave the pack. Erica did not want to think about the consequences of that right now. </p>
<p>Erica shook her head and silently followed Derek inside, Boyd and Isaac trailing not far behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t sure what to expect from Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Curiosity at this point, If anything at all. But he definitely was not expecting Erica to be nearly in tears by the time Derek brought them all inside. </p>
<p>“Whoa, hey. What’s wrong, Catwoman?” Stiles asked. He set down the plates he was holding and went over to hug her. </p>
<p>He felt Erica freeze in his arms for only a second, before she threw her arms around him and sobbed. </p>
<p>“It’s just, if we don’t get in to a new pack, and Scott finds out we tried to leave, he’ll never trust us again. After what Scott did to Peter because he didn’t trust him....” she trailed off, and Stiles was once again furious at how Scott thought he could run a pack. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok Erica. You all have a place in my pack for as long as you want, ok? You are under my protection. Scott can’t hurt you” he repeated the last part over and over until Erica’s sobs quieted and she stopped shaking in his arms. </p>
<p>“Your pack? You’re the alpha?” He heard Boyd ask. Stiles looked up over Erica’s shoulder and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me. Are you disappointed?” Stiles asked. He was mostly kidding, but was actually a bit curious as to what they had been expecting. </p>
<p>“Disappointed? No. I honestly thought Peter was the alpha and I was good with that. This is better.” Boyd told him. </p>
<p>Stiles could hear a mumbled protest from Peter, who had been in the dining room setting the table. Stiles knew there was no real weight behind it though. </p>
<p>Finally, slowly, Stiles pulled away from Erica and turned to Isaac. </p>
<p>“And what do you think?” He asked. Isaac just shrugged. </p>
<p>“It’s like Boyd said. This is better than Peter, slightly” Isaac told him, and Stiles laughed. </p>
<p>“Only slightly better than Peter?” Stiles had to ask. Isaac just shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.  </p>
<p>“Either one of you would have been a good alpha. You both know everything about everything supernatural and would do everything in your power to protect your pack. </p>
<p>You’re just slightly less of an asshole that Peter, and slightly better at cooking” Isaac mumbled.</p>
<p> Stiles didn’t know what to do with that information, but something deep within him was trilled that they all felt that way about Peter. That they all thought Peter was a good pack-mate and would have been a good alpha. </p>
<p>“Ok, well, welcome to the pack. We’re going to have dinner and explain to my dad why we’re about to have even more people living here. </p>
<p>After that though, I’m going to have to bite you. Since I’m not a werewolf, it’s the only way for you to actually join the pack” Stiles explained. The three of them looked at him and nodded before following him intro the dining room where both his dad and Peter were waiting.</p>
<p>Stiles motioned for them to sit down at the table, and they did, hesitantly. They were joined by Derek, not much later. </p>
<p>It left Stiles and Peter to serve the food. Burgers for the werewolves and a veggie burger for his dad. Werewolf adoptions or not, he wasn’t about to let his dad near red meat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so.... the confrontation with Scott was supposed to be a lot later but, here’s this? Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday, and Stiles was not looking forward to going to school. Scott hadn’t tried to get in touch with him since Saturday night, or Sunday morning, he supposed, when Stiles had called him to yell about how Peter was being treated. </p>
<p>Since then, Stiles had bitten Derek Sunday morning, and Isaac, Erica and Boyd Sunday night. And Scott, it seemed, had no idea. So yeah, Stiles was not looking forward to any confrontation that might happen now that they all had to be in school together. </p>
<p>To top it off, his history teacher, Miss Dale, had taken an early retirement and wouldn’t be back. It would be a sad day now that Stiles was no longer allowed to write about random things like the domestication of goldfish for his AP US history class. </p>
<p>“Isaac, Erica, Boyd! Your ride to school is leaving in ten minutes with or without you!” Stiles yelled up the stairs. He stuffed his textbooks in his bag and set it by the front door. </p>
<p>“What about breakfast?” He heard Isaac yell back. Stiles rolled his eyes. As if he had forgotten about the most important meal of the day. </p>
<p>“Breakfast is to go, as long as you can eat a bagel without getting crumbs in the jeep” Stiles answered, lowering his voice a bit now that he knew Isaac, at least, was awake. Just because they had to be awake at a ridiculous hour didn’t mean Peter and Derek did. </p>
<p>Exactly nine minutes later, the three of them came running down the stairs. Stiles handed each of them a bagel and a napkin on the way out and herded them towards the Jeep. </p>
<p>Stiles would feel bad about treating them like his children if he hadn’t practically adopted them last night. But as it was, his alpha instincts seems to be satisfied knowing he was providing for them and getting them to school. So for now, Stiles would do his best to follow his instincts.  </p>
<p>All the happiness Stiles had felt at providing for his pack vanished when they got to school. In its place was weariness and an underlying need to protect his pack from Scott, who was waiting for him in the parking lot. </p>
<p>“I thought you left the pack” Scott stated as Stiles stepped out of the Jeep. Stiles wanted to roll his eyes at how clueless Scott seemed to be, but some deeper, almost animalistic part of him wanted to make sure Scott knew that Isaac, Erica and Boyd were his now. </p>
<p>“I did” Stiles confirmed. Scott’s face twisted in confusion as he watched the three betas pile out of Stiles’ Jeep. </p>
<p>“Then why are you hanging around my pack?” Scott asked as the three of them began to walk towards Stiles. Scott’s tone was going from curious to angry far more quickly than Stiles had expected. </p>
<p>And Stiles would have laughed at how absolutely clueless Scott was, but the wave of sadness coming from his betas made him hold his tongue. God he felt awful for them. Scott, their former alpha, hadn’t cared about them enough to have a pack bond with them. Hadn’t noticed they had left the pack.</p>
<p>Stiles turned to face them, completely ignoring Scott. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you three go ahead to class? You don’t have to be here for this” he offered. He wasn’t going to make them leave, just offer them an out for what would probably be a painful conversation. Erica nodded and Stiles smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Save me a seat in history?” He asked, and now Erica was smiling back at him, her sadness starting to recede. </p>
<p>“Always, Batman” she answered. </p>
<p>Before the three of them made a move to leave, Stiles heard Scott growl lowly behind him. </p>
<p>“You three, stay here. You need to see what happens when someone leaves the pack” Scott ordered. Stiles was about to respond, but Erica beat him to it. </p>
<p>“What happens when someone leaves your pack? Oh, we already know. Absolutely nothing happens because you don’t notice” she said before turning around and walking away from Scott. </p>
<p>Boyd nodded and silently followed her. Isaac gave Scott the middle finger before tuning around and following them. Stiles could not have been more proud of them. </p>
<p>Finally, Stiles turned to face Scott. Scott was glaring at him, and Stiles was glaring right back. </p>
<p>“How could you take them from my pack? Who gave you the right-“ Stiles cut him off before Scott could say another word. </p>
<p>“I didn’t ‘take them from your pack’. They made their own choice to join my pack, just like Peter and Derek did” Stiles told him. </p>
<p>Stiles watched in amusement as Scott tried to fumble for the right words. </p>
<p>“D-Derek? You.... you took him too?” Scott asked. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at that. </p>
<p>“Like I said Scott. They all made a choice. Derek was tired of having to chose between a pack and his family, so he chose somewhere that he didn’t have to” Stiles told him. </p>
<p>Scott actually had the nerve to look guilty. And Stiles, well, Stiles was furious that Scott thought anything he had done was excusable or even acceptable. </p>
<p>“Listen up Scott, because I’m only going to say this once. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are mine now. Derek, is mine now. </p>
<p>Peter was never yours, because you never saw him for who he was. You never saw how good he was for the pack. For any pack. But I do. He’s mine, as he always has been. So stay away from us unless you want some serious trouble.” Stile said. He put as much of an alpha command behind his words as he could, and Scott flinched back, nodding pitifully. </p>
<p>Stiles turned around and walked away. He felt good having defended his pack. It was a bit concerning how little he cared for his now ruined friendship with Scott, but if it meant keeping his pack safe, Stiles wouldn’t change a thing he’d done. </p>
<p>He smiled as he made his way towards history class, pleased to see that Erica had, in fact, saved him a seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I know I added another chapter, again! Sorry? Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.... I swear I will stop adding chapters when I actually figure out how I want this to end. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles sat down next to Erica just as the bell rang. He quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen just as the new teacher walked through the door. Just behind him, was a girl. </p><p>She looked to be about Sties’ age, like she was a student, but Stiles had never seen her before. It didn’t help that his magic was giving him all sorts of weird vibes from her. Not like she was a threat or anything, but that she probably wasn’t human. </p><p>“Hello everyone, I’m your new history teacher, Mr. Yukimura. As I’m sure you know, your previous teacher took an early retirement, so now you’re stuck with me for the rest of the year” he joked, earning a nervous laugh from most of the students. </p><p>“It also means that my daughter Kira will be joining the class. As I understand, there is only one AP US history class at this school, so for once she’ll have to put up with me in class too” he continued. Mr. Yukimura was smiling at the class kindly, and Stiles knew without a doubt that he was human. </p><p>“Alright, now I’m going to embarrass Kira just a bit and sit her next to the student with the highest grade in the class” he told them. Stiles could see Kira blush as her dad picked up a paper from his desk, presumably the class list. </p><p>“Ok, let’s see....” he trailed off as his eyes scanned the page.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see Lydia, a row in front of him, stretching, as if ready to raise her arm when her name was announced. </p><p>“M-Mei..... Mr. Stilinski?” He called. Stiles smiled and raised his hand. Lydia gasped, barely able to recover in time to cover it with a cough. </p><p>“Please, call me Stiles” he answered Mr. Yukimura, as Kira made her way over to the empty desk to his right.</p><p>Stiles tried not to laugh at his teacher’s mumbled ‘oh, thank god’ in reaction to his name, focusing instead on Kira. She was radiating energy in a way Stiles had never felt before. It felt electric, almost like a thunderstorm, the way it rolled and crackled off her. </p><p>Kira mumbled a polite hello as she sat down, bringing Stiles out of his thoughts. He would have to talk to Peter about this, Stiles told himself as the class started. </p><p> </p><p>The final bell rang after what felt like an eternity. Stiles quickly texted Isaac, Erica and Boyd to meet him at the Jeep as he made a quick stop at his locker. </p><p>He threw a few of his textbooks inside and was about to leave, when he head someone approaching. Or two someone’s, actually. </p><p>“Excuse me, Stiles?” He heard Mr. Yukimura ask. Stiles turned to face him, and saw Kira awkwardly standing a few paces back. </p><p>“Oh, hi Mr. Yukimura, Kira” he added, smiling and waving politely at her. </p><p>“Stiles, I talked with a few of your other teachers and they seem to think you’re the smartest kid in this school. Would you be willing to give Kira a hand in catching up with the content in some of the other classes?” Me. Yukimura asked him. </p><p>Kira protested, and Stiles could tell she was embarrassed that her dad would even ask that of one of her classmates. But Stiles took it as the opportunity that it was. </p><p>“I’d be happy to help. Erica and her boyfriend, Boyd, are already coming over to my place to study tonight, and so is Isaac. I think you have geometry with him? You’re more than welcome to join” Stiles offered kindly. </p><p>From the few other classes he had with Kira throughout the day, Stiles had learned one thing for certain. Kira had no clue about the supernatural. So he didn’t think it would pose any risk to invite her over to meet the pack. </p><p>Kira was all too happy to agree, if only to get away from her overbearing dad, and Stiles could hardly blame her. If his dad was anywhere near the school trying to make friends for Stiles, he would have run too, Stiles thought, as he led her towards the parking lot. </p><p>He made his way over to the Jeep, and saw that Isaac, Erica and Boyd were already there waiting for him. </p><p>Erica glared at Kira as she followed silently behind Stiles. Isaac and Boyd were looking at her with cautious apprehension. </p><p>None of them said anything though, as Stiles guided Kira to the passenger seat, and crammed his three betas in the back like the children they were to him. </p><p>The drive back to his house was filled by Stiles pointing out the few places in Beacon Hills that could barely be considered landmarks to Kira. Once they arrived, they quietly filed out of the car and into the house. </p><p>Stiles told Kira to make herself at home, before setting out to find Peter. If anyone would know what Kira was, it was Peter. </p><p> Stiles found him lounging across Stiles’ bed reading a book Stiles couldn’t make out the title of. </p><p>“I see you brought a guest home” Peter said without looking up. He was being so nonchalant about it, and that confused Stiles more than anything. </p><p>He could feel agitation coming from Peter, coupled with something he hadn’t felt from him before. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would have thought it was jealousy. </p><p>“Yeah, Kira Yukimura. She a new student at our school and I think she’s supernatural. I brought her here because she is totally clueless, and you might be able to help figure what she is. I just don’t want her to end up being a threat to the pack”Stiles explained. </p><p>Peter finally looked up from the book and met Stiles’ gaze. </p><p>“Yukimura? Her mother, Noshiko Yukimura, is a kitsune so this girl would also be a kitsune” Peter told him, before returning his attention to the book.  </p><p>Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. About Peter completely ignoring him. If he were being honest with himself, it hurt. And he knew Peter could feel it through the bond. </p><p>It was also the most distant Peter had been since joining his pack, and Stiles wanted to know why. </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, almost hesitantly. Stiles didn’t remember doing anything that would upset Peter this much. </p><p>He watched as Peter sighed, before setting down the book on Stiles’ bedside table. </p><p>“You haven’t done anything wrong, Stiles. You’re far more than I could have ever hoped for in an alpha” Peter told him. It was the truth, Stiles knew that. But it also seemed like Peter was simplifying things or purposefully avoiding mentioning them. And it definitely didn’t explain Peter’s anger. </p><p>“Then why are you mad at me?” Stiles asked. He wanted to understand so he could fix things between them. As much as Stiles hated to admit it, he was in love with Peter, and would do pretty much anything to give Peter a safe and happy place in this pack. It would be a lot easier if Peter told him what was going on. </p><p>Peter let out a sigh and stood up so he was face to face with Stiles. </p><p>“I’m not angry at you. I’m frustrated with myself because I’ve realized how unrealistic some of my expectations have been about something” Peter explained vaguely. He was staring into Stiles’ eyes as if he was searching for an answer, but didn’t seem to find it. </p><p>Stiles was glad that Peter wasn’t angry at him, but it meant that Stiles also couldn’t fix whatever was going on. And he wanted to, desperately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yeah, the next chapter will be Peter’s POV on what has him so upset, plus a bit of Cora because I realized she isn’t in this one at all yet! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo sorry for how long this took to post, but here’s Peter’s POV on things, plus a bit of Cora :) let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had been awake when Stiles had shepherded the other betas to school like the mother hen he is. It had been extremely endearing to hear Stiles take care of the pack so well, even in his own rush to get to school. </p>
<p>Once they had left, Peter quietly made his way out of the guest bedroom he was sharing with Derek, and into the kitchen. There was still fresh coffee in the pot, so Peter rummaged through the cupboards until he found a mug, and poured some for himself. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the expensive Italian blend he was used to, but caffeine was caffeine. At least, thats what Peter told himself as he sat down at the small kitchen table. </p>
<p>Once he settled down, Peter wasn’t sure what to do. Derek was still asleep upstairs, and the rest of the pack were at school. The sheriff had been called into work in the late hours of the night, and wouldn’t be back for a few more hours. </p>
<p>He sighed, before pulling out his phone and calling Cora. </p>
<p>“It’s been a day, what more do you possibly need?” She asked immediately. Peter would have been offended if he wouldn’t have asked the same thing. </p>
<p>“Everything is going well with the pack. Stiles is an amazing alpha” Peter started, unsure how to continue. He heard Cora sigh. </p>
<p>“But you don’t want him to be just your alpha” Cora stated. It wasn’t a question, Peter had already told her. </p>
<p>“You know how I feel about Stiles. But Cora, I can’t just tell him I’m in love with him. What if he kicks me out of the pack?” Peter asked. He could feel anxiety creeping into the pack bonds, most of it his own. </p>
<p>“Peter, if even half of what you told me about him is true, you’ll be fine. He’s not going to kick you out of the pack, and I’m pretty sure he likes you too” She told him.</p>
<p>There was such conviction in her voice, and Peter wanted to believe her. Wanted to tell Stiles the truth. He didn’t want to lose what he had now, with the pack, with Stiles, but he wanted more. </p>
<p>“If he kicks you out of the pack, I’ll kick his ass” Cora offered lightheartedly, interrupting his thoughts. </p>
<p>“I.... I’ll think about it. About telling him” Peter said before hanging up. His mind was pretty made up at this point. He just hoped it still would be by the time Stiles got back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles and the betas would be back any minute now, and Peter was nervous. He somehow hadn’t talked himself out of confessing his feelings to Stiles, and was currently waiting in Stiles’ bedroom. </p>
<p>Before he knew it, the familiar rumbling of Stiles’ Jeep could be heard making its way towards the house. But with it, was a voice Peter didn’t recognize. Whoever she was, she was the first non-pack related person Stiles had had here in, well, Peter didn’t want to think about that. </p>
<p>So instead he resigned himself to grabbing a book off of Stiles’ shelf, lounging across the bed and pretending to read it. </p>
<p>He pretended to ignore the sound of the pack, and whoever the new girl was, coming inside. It was harder to ignore the sounds of Stiles’ footsteps fast approaching him. </p>
<p>Peter didn’t look up when Stiles entered the room. He didn’t know why Stiles was here when his new.... friend, was still downstairs.</p>
<p>“I see you brought a guest home” he stated, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t want Stiles to feel the jealousy that was slowly building inside him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Kira Yukimura. She a new student at our school and I think she’s supernatural. I brought her here because she is totally clueless, and you might be able to help figure what she is. I just don’t want her to end up being a threat to the pack” Stiles explained.</p>
<p>Yukimura? Now that was interesting, Peter thought, though he did his best not to show it. </p>
<p>Finally, almost painfully, Peter looked up at Stiles. </p>
<p>“Yukimura? Her mother, Noshiko Yukimura, is a kitsune so this girl would also be a kitsune” Peter explained. </p>
<p>Stiles was staring at him with such intensity that he had to look away. God, why had he ever thought telling Stiles about his feelings would be a good idea?</p>
<p>There were so many people that would be better for Stiles than Peter. People who hadn’t gone on murderous rampages. People that haven’t tried to kill Stiles. People his own age. </p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong?” He heard Stiles ask. He could feel the hurt coming from Stiles’ side of their bond, and wanted nothing more than to make it stop. </p>
<p>With a sight, Peter put down the book and stood up.</p>
<p>“You haven’t done anything wrong, Stiles. You’re far more than I could have ever hoped for in an alpha” Peter told him. It was the truth, and Peter didn’t want to lose that, ever.</p>
<p>It had been a day, and Stiles had already proven himself to be a far better alpha than Scott. Peter couldn’t believe he had considered risking that just to tell Stiles how he felt. What had he been thinking?</p>
<p>“Then why are you mad at me?” Stiles continued. Peter could hear the determination in his voice, and knew that Stiles wouldn’t give up without more of an explanation. </p>
<p>“I’m not angry at you. I’m frustrated with myself because I’ve realized how unrealistic some of my expectations have been about something” Peter said. It was as close to the truth as he wanted to admit now. </p>
<p>Stiles was looking at him with that calculating look that Peter hated being on the receiving end of. </p>
<p>“Peter, what does that even mean? Is the pack not good enough? Am I not good enough? It’s been less than 48 hours and you already want out?” Stiles asked. It didn’t sound like Stiles was angry, if any he sounded sad, and that shocked Peter. </p>
<p>He took a slow, hesitant step towards Stiles and bared his throat to him. </p>
<p>“Please, alpha” Peter said. He wasn’t sure why the title slipped out. Between the hurt he could feel rolling off of Stiles in waves, and Peter’s need to make Stiles happy, it just did. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave the pack. I’m trying to avoid getting kicked out of it” Peter told him, almost pleadingly. He risked a glance at Stiles, who’s expression had softened considerably. </p>
<p>“Why would I kick you out of the pack?” Stiles asked, sounding concerned. Peter should really have seen that question coming, he thought with a cringe. </p>
<p>“Because I’m in love with you” Peter told him. </p>
<p>Whatever answer Stiles was going to give him was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs, followed by a scream from who Peter could only assume was Kira. </p>
<p>“You should go check on your guest” Peter suggested, taking a step back to put some distance between them. </p>
<p>“We’re going to talk about this later” Stiles told him before turning and running off to see what had caused such noise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.... sort of confession from Peter at least! Yay? Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for how long this took to post! I wasn’t really sure how to go about this but I’m super happy with how it turned out! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stiles finally ran down the stairs, he swore at the scene unfolding in front of him. </p><p> Kira was curled up in a ball on the floor, cowering behind the kitchen table. Derek was standing over her imposingly, half shifted. </p><p>“Derek stop!” Stiles yelled as he made his way over to the two of them. It wasn’t a direct alpha order, but Derek backed up anyways. He retracted his fangs and his face became human looking, but Stiles noticed that his claws were still visible. </p><p>“She’s a kitsune, Stiles. We don’t know why she’s here!” Derek shouted, still not looking away from Kira. </p><p>“She doesn’t know that Derek! Which is why I brought her here, to have a nice, non-threatening conversation about it!” Stiles yelled back at him. </p><p>Derek deflated at his words, all signs of anger and aggression gone from the pack bond. Derek moved away from Kira, mumbling about not being told anything as he walked by Stiles.</p><p>Stiles ignored him, and made his way over to Kira, who was still sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball to make herself look smaller. </p><p>Stiles crouched down in front of her, and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. She didn’t shy away from the contact, which Stiles took as a good sign. </p><p>“What was that?” She asked, her eyes darting over Stiles’ shoulder to what Stiles assumes was Derek. Stiles sighed. This was definitely not how he wanted this conversation to go. </p><p>“That’s Derek, he’s a werewolf” Stiles told her bluntly. She blinked, looking at Derek then back at Stiles. </p><p>“Are you a werewolf too?” She asked, her voice only slightly shaky from fear. Stiles shook his head. </p><p>“No, but Isaac, Erica and Boyd are” Stiles told her. That earned him a few mumbled protests, but Stiles kept his focus on Kira. </p><p>“I’m sorry about Derek, why don’t we all sit down and talk about this like civilized people?” He offered. Kira nodded, despite the hesitation Stiles could see on her face. </p><p>Stiles helped her up and offered her a seat at the kitchen table she’d been hiding behind. Kira sat down, almost clinging to the table for support. </p><p>Once she was settled, as comfortably as she could be given the situation, Stiles instructed the others to grab some chairs from the dining room and join them at the small table. </p><p>Kira shuffles away from the wolves when they tried to sit near her, but made no other move to leave. </p><p>“So..... werewolves?” She asked, looking only at Stiles. </p><p>“Werewolves” Stiles confirmed and Kira sighed in response. </p><p>“Ok.... that explains the whole, grrr thing with the teeth and claws, but why was he mad at me?” Kira asked. The question was directed at Stiles, but she had briefly glanced over at Derek, seated next to him. </p><p>“That’s.... actually why I wanted to talk to you” Stiles told her. Kira, and most of the pack were now looking at him expectantly, besides Peter, who was still upstairs. </p><p>Stiles explained to her that along with werewolves, a lot of other supernatural creatures existed. He told her about kanimas, banshees and magic users, including himself. </p><p>Stiles explained that he had felt some sort of energy coming from her. Knew that she was... something. But, Stiles mentioned, when he had hinted at the supernatural, he’d realized that Kira was wasn’t ‘in the know’, as he put it. </p><p>“Ok. So you knew I was something, but why bring me here to figure it out? Why would you want to help me?” She asked. Kira didn’t sound mad, she mostly sounded curious about some semi random stranger showing her kindness. Stiles gave her a warm smile and reached across the table to pat one of her hands reassuringly. </p><p>“The werewolves here?” Stiles said, waiving a hand around at all of them “I’m their alpha. The best way to explain it, is that I’m sort of, responsible for them. I protect them and take care of them. </p><p>You were a new supernatural that came in unannounced, and most of the time when that happens, that person is a threat. I wanted to keep them safe, and make sure you weren’t here to hurt them. When I figured out that you just didn’t know, I thought you could be an ally, a friend. Maybe even pack if your kitsune instinct would allow it” Stiles told her. </p><p>“A kitsune.... my mom told me about them. Magical foxes that are old and wise, but also tricksters. How could I be one?” She asked. </p><p>“I think that’s a question for your mom” Stiles answered. He was not looking forward to whatever Kira’s mom might do to her, or to the pack for revealing the supernatural world to her, but Kira deserved to know. She was part of the supernatural world. </p><p>“Alright, now that that’s over. Isaac, you should probably get started on that English essay that’s due Friday. Erica, you need to study for that history test. Boyd, you need to work on his chemistry homework. I’m sure you can all help Kira catch up in some of the subjects you’re working on. Derek can help you all with anything.” Stiles informed them. </p><p>Erica looked far too happy for someone who was about to do school work. There was a gleam in her eyes and she had an almost evil looking smile on her face. </p><p>“Gonna go have that chat with Peter now?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. Stiles rolled his eyes at her, but he was smiling at the comment. </p><p>At least Erica seemed to be okay with the possibility of what she was suggesting, Stiles thought as he made his way back upstairs towards Peter. </p><p>When Stiles got back to his bedroom, he found him Peter seated on the edge of his bed, without the book this time. It looked as though he had stayed there and waited for Stiles to come back after dealing with Kira, and was now eyeing Stiles wearily. </p><p>Stiles took a step towards him, then another, until he was mere inches away from Peter. The proximity made Stiles tower over him, almost a full head taller. </p><p>Stiles brought a hand up and traced the mark, his mark, on Peter’s neck. Peter shivered at the contact, tilting his head back to give his alpha access. It also made Peter look up into Stiles’ eyes. </p><p>In them, Stiles could see the fear, desperation, hope and love that he could feel through their bond.</p><p>“You are mine Peter. You are cunning, brilliant, and underhanded, but also caring, funny, and sarcastic. You are everything I could have ever asked for. As long as you want this, you have a place in this pack. Our pack, because damnit Peter, I’m in love with you too” Stiles admitted. </p><p>He brought his other hand up to cup Peter’s jaw, running his hand over the barely there stubble. Peter didn’t move. It was as if he was frozen, staring up at Stiles in awe. </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now” Stiles told him. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Peter’s. Finally, Peter reacted. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him forward until Stiles was seated on his lap, and wrapping legs around Peter’s chest. </p><p>Stiles ground his hips down against Peter, who gasped at the friction. Stiles couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. When then eventually pulled away for air, Stiles was still smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! They are finally together!!! There will definitely be more after this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>